


Foot Meet Mouth

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Jane Foster, F/M, Humor, Jane and Nat are bffs, Romance, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Jane is tired of getting set up on dates and having to call in her friends (the Avengers) to escape every single time. No really.... EVERY SINGLE TIME. So it's time for her to take her life into her own hands and grab the bull by the (er horns?) As they say. If she can ever get her foot out of her mouth and be an intelligent human being again, yeah that would be great.





	Foot Meet Mouth

"I found you a man." 

Jane could only sigh. Since Darcy left two weeks ago Pepper took her spot in the after work activities department, because apparently, the two women, who were single themselves, couldn't fathom the idea that she was as well. And each time Jane would try to run(hide), they always found her(apparently Stark's new AI thought she needed a man too. Thanks for that Friday.) So she would go on these 'dates' they set up for her. 

The first one, Darcy set her up, the guy was tall, built like Thor, because according to Darcy, Jane had a type. Whatever that meant. And he was just about the stupidest guy she'd ever met. Jane wasn't about being rude, but she wasn't sorry for for going to the bathroom and calling Steve to help her climb/pull her out the bathroom window, and leaving her date hanging. 

Tony helped her escape her next date, but he was a little more brazen. She sent out the SOS on her new Stark Phone and he arrived, suit and all, and carried her out. 

Sam got a kick out of the third. They went dancing, the guy was particularly fond of the Hokey Pokey, what 30 year old wasn't? He found her holding onto a foot while her 'date' danced around her. Sam let it be known that he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. She may or may not reprogrammed his left wing before his next 'Avenger' related event. He bought her flowers and chocolate after that one.

If Bruce got a little green around the guy that got a little too rough with her after she told him she wanted to call it a night, well really it was the stupid fucks fault. 

Natasha(her new BFF) did not put the guy from accounting asleep on their movie date when he had too much to drink, and got too handsy. Well she did, but Jane didn't see a thing. 

Thor even had fun making a scientist from Hammer Ind.(ironic?) quake in fear when he wouldn't allow her to say goodbye. 

Clint didn't even wait for her to put out the SOS. He just descended from the ceiling at the restaurant, after her date ordered a Cosmo. "Real men don't drink Cosmo's, sis."

So now, whenever one of the two culprits who made her endure through all those(and more) instances, came to her with her new date information. She sent the information to each Avenger in a group text to let them know. And if it wasn't so humiliating she might even have fun spending time with the people who had become some of her closest friends and confidants. But Darcy and Pepper just couldn't understand that she wasn't ready to date again.

After Thor, no one measured up. He saw her for who she was, and while the relationship had ran it's course, he was still one of her beat friends. And she knew she couldn't keep on comparing these men to Thor, she wanted a man who at the fist moment would capture her attention and keep it, without putting up a front. 

So instead she threw herself into her work. Stark had given her limitless funds, though she rarely used any, much preferring to fix her old equipment pieces to getting new ones. But really SI was a wonderland of power and science and she got to bounce her ideas off some if the brightest minds in the world. (Well there was the Ultron incident, but she would overlook that.) 

And unlike what Darcy would compalin about she did keep regular hours for socializing. She would have dinner with whoever was available that night then Nat would pull her into the gym for a few killer spider lessons that would leave her in a pool of sweat after a few minutes, but deemed necessary because of how high profile she had become. 

She would go up to her apartment after, shower, and watch tv or even invite peoe over for snacks and games. Really, her mom had passed and she didn't have any family. The Avengers had become her family.

After Pepper left, Steve responded in her group text that he was on the special op duty tonight, so she messaged him the time and place, and he promised to be waiting for her SOS,

-Steve- You think they would have ran out of men in Manhattan by now. -s-

-Jane- They have. They're starting in Brooklyn now. -s-

-Clint- Dear God help us! -s-

-Thor- LOL -s-

-Sam- oh geez. Poor Janie. Tony can't you talk to Pepper? -s-

-Tony- She scares me. -s-

-Nat- Gym @ 9:30 Janie. -s-

-Bruce- ... -s-

-Tony- g2g... Brucey has gone green again. 

-Jane- I'll be there Nat. Breathe Bruce, breathe. Thanks again guys. -s-

 

So now here she was. And she's proud to have gotten through her first drink AND an appetizer before texting Steve. But really... You can't expect a girl to sit through an entire dinner when you chew with your mouth open and have crumbs falling out if your mouth, (Disgusting). Steve didn't even try to hide anything this time. He walked to the table, gave the guy(Brett?) his best disappointed Captain America face, and escorted her out of the reataurant and back to the tower. 

To which she arrived for her lesson thirty minutes early(Natasha must have had more faith in the date than she.) So she gloved up and started working and kicking at a bag to warm up. 

She didn't notice anyone come in or even sneak up behind her, so to her credit, if she screamed and fell onto her ass when his deep voice corrected her posture, it WAS NOT her fault. The tiny smirk on his mouth as his slate blue(grey?) eyes stared down at her, pissed her off and did something to her lady parts all at the same time. And the hair that framed his face as he reached one arm(metal?) down to help her up, to which she mustered as much dignity she could with a sniff before she accepted his assistance. 

He pulled her up with ease and a raised brow as watched her intently for a few moments before speaking again. "You kick at the bag like that, you're likely to break a toe, doll."

"Oh I-" she DID NOT fumble for her words. She was a scientist damnit. She spent hours lecturing in front of scientific elite every week. She was a pro at conversation. No matter how hot(er NOT HOT) the companion. And why was he smirking at her again.

"I can give you a few tips, if you'd like. It's been a while since I've used a bag, but I think I remember."

She could only stare at him. (God freaking damnit Jane, get your foot out of your mouth and speak. You remember how to do that? You've been doing it since you were one! Remember? Dada?! Mama?! Tookie?!)

"You ok, doll?"

(Ok don't speak. Just stand there looking like a dumbass while one of the NOT SEXIEST guys in the world comes up with fifty different reasons for you to be mute. Speak damnit! SPEAK!) "Umm.." (Jane Elizabeth Foster, one of the most brilliant minds in the world just said umm?! What in the hell is wrong with you?!" Don't do it. Don't nod.) She nods at his question. (You nodded. How sweet. Now he for sure won't think there's anything wrong with you. Just that your a fucking five year old who has the social skills of a toad.)

His smile is brilliant(sighs) as he holds out a hand. "James Barnes, doll. Everyone calls me Bucky though. And you must be Jane. I've heard a lot about you from Thor."

"Who? Oh...right... Ya. Thor. Umm..." (Girl I should slap you. Dont say it. Oh God don't say it!) "I'm Jane Foster." (You said it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a long time! Let me know how you guys like it! And I would like to take some prompts as well if you have any! Jane/Bucky lives on!


End file.
